1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an energy separated quantum-counting radiography employed for diagnosis, industrial applications and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Quantum-counting radiography is known for obtaining a two dimensional image by scanning an array of radiation sensitive semiconductor elements to detect pulses representative of the amount of radiation which has penetrated a human body, the number of pulses detected producing image intensity. Such quantum-counting radiography can achieve a highly sesitive and high resolution radiation image (as disclosed in the Japanese applications of No. Sho 57-204053 and No. Sho 57-210761). However, since the above-known quantum-counting radiography devices detect the number of rays regardless of the quantity of their energy, radiation having different energies is counted as the same radiation. Therefore, conventional quantum-counting radiography has the disadvantage that complicated operation is necessary for obtaining a radiation image having as to the composition or density of the object or body being examined.